


escape

by bgmblues



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Leonard snart or: sometimes u just disappear, M/M, POV Second Person, Rated for cursing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgmblues/pseuds/bgmblues
Summary: He's probably on some job his shitty dad dragged him into that's taking longer than expected. It wouldn't be the first time Leonard had dropped off the face of the earth, and you doubted it would be the last.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	escape

**Author's Note:**

> this may be ooc and if it is i am very sorry LOL im still getting a grasp of them and the fact i'm stuck in 2nd pov hell doesnt help

It's only been a week, you tell yourself. He's probably on some job his shitty dad dragged him into that's taking longer than expected. It wouldn't be the first time Leonard had dropped off the face of the earth, and you doubted it would be the last. Yet only a month after Lisa was signed over to him and he was just...gone. You can't put up missing poster signs or call him in. Neither of you had warrants, out, but Lisa was certain she'd be taken away. Maybe even forced to move back in with her father.

You weren't about to let that happen.

A week turns into two, turns into three with no sign of Leonard Snart. You're beginning to worry--think, not worry--that maybe someone else got to him first. Kidnapped by someone who wants to pull one over on Lewis or just caught in the wrong place at the wrong time.

That is, until an otherwise normal Tuesday evening. The phone rings and Lisa's the one to grab it, because you're looking through the fridge to find something to make. You don't hear the first bit--in fact you're not really listening in at all--until you hear a sharp gasp of  _ "Lenny?" _

Lisa, poor, poor Lisa who's only nearing 14 stands there in the hallway with wide and watery eyes. She doesn't cry or yell. Just stands there, silent.

"Why did you go?" She finally says in an unfitting small voice. You bite your tongue, striding over to where she stood. For a moment you feel guilty as you shoo Lisa aside and take the phone from her. You think you can hear Len’s breathing on the other end.

“Len?” You ask. He’s quiet for a moment.

“Mick,” he responds. Yeah, that was Len alright.

“Where have you been?” You glance over to where Lisa has moved to the couch, legs drawn up together. More silence.

“I’m, uh, in California,” he says. There’s no apology for leaving in the middle of the night, much less being gone for three weeks, but at least that much is normal.

"Okay," you finally sigh. You're not going to change him, annoying as he was. "When are you coming back?"

"Soon," is all he says. You nod to yourself, running one hand through your hair. Absentmindedly you think, maybe Len's right and you should get it cut shorter.

"Okay," you say again. Len almost sounds like he lets out a sigh of relief. He ain't much of a conversation tonight, you muse.

"Is Lisa okay?" The familiar warmth from talking about his sister seeps back into his voice. That was probably a good sign.

"She's upset," you tell him. There's a broken sounding laugh on the other end. You don't do feelings and he certainly doesn't do feelings so this whole goddamn phone call is throwing you off.

"Okay," he says again. Word of the night. "I need to go now," he adds. All that tells you is he's trying to get out of this conversation.

You open your mouth to respond and the line goes dead. Fucking hell.

It's only two nights later that you wake up in the middle of the night to the bed dipping and creaking. Warmth presses against your side without another sound. 

"Why California?" You rumble, almost too quiet to be heard over your obnoxiously loud air conditioning unit.

"Needed a break," he mumbles back. You don't turn to face him. Needing a break wouldn't make him just drop everything and leave one day (it wouldn't, right?) but you don't push it. Not at fuck knows when at night, at least. Finally, you nod. 

"Don't do it again," You finally say. An arm wraps around your waist. If you weren't half asleep you'd probably swat him away at this point. The familiar feeling of gauze brushes against your bare stomach, where his arm rests. You don't question it.

He was going to get an earful in the morning. For now, you just wanted to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> i know what he was doing in california, do YOU know what he was doing in california?? probably not unless i write something LOL


End file.
